


The Cranium

by PrismAnimations



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pinky and the Brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismAnimations/pseuds/PrismAnimations
Summary: When Pinky and the Brain find themselves in another dimension thanks to a machine, they end up in Paris... in the Miraculous Universe!Everything's going fine until Brain's latest plan for world domination goes wrong, in which he gets akumatized into the Cranium!Now, Pinky must find someone to help save his friend... until Ladybug has no choice but to give him a Miraculous.(Takes place during the reboot of Animaniacs and between Seasons 3 and 4 of Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Into Another Dimension

_In a building known as ACME Labs, two mice were working on a machine._

“And a little bit of this…” The shorter one, known as The Brain, mumbled while screwing something. “…and,” He looked around for the other mouse. “Pinky?”

Meanwhile, Pinky, the other mouse, was running on his wheel in the cage. “Haha ~narf!” He laughed. 

“PINKY!” 

He heard Brain call him, but he didn’t listen, so Pinky just continued running. Until someone eventually stopped the wheel from moving, leaving him to crash onto the floor. 

Pinky’s vision got together to see Brain upset at him. “W-what, Brain?” He asked his friend.

“I need your help with something, and I’ve been asking for five minutes!” Brain angrily replied. 

“Well,” Pinky got up. “What do you need help with?”

Brain grabbed Pinky’s hand and led him to a machine. “I need you to stand in the center of this trans-dimensional portal gate I built. 

“Ooh, goodie!” Pinky clapped his hands. “I like standing in the center of stuff ~zort!” He said as he walked onto the machine. 

(So you remember those Skylander portals? The machine looks like that but with a control panel to the side of it)

“Very well, then,” Brain walked to the control panel of the machine. “I shall start opening the portal.”

Pinky looked around for the “portal”, then shrugged. “I don’t see any portal, Brain!”

Brain rolled his eyes, “You’re standing on it, Pinky! I just need to open it!” He pushed some switches and buttons. 

Suddenly, below Pinky, a blue light started emitting. A portal appeared below Pinky, who was held up by transparent plastic. 

“Pinky,” Brain told him. “I’m gonna open the portal now. Get ready!” 

“Got it!” Pinky saluted in response.

Brain pulled a lever as the transparent plastic started to move into the portal frame. 

Pinky looked down, then at Brain. “I wonder what this DOOOOOOEEEEESSSSS!” He screamed as he fell into the portal.

Brain turned to the portal. “PINKY!” He screamed as he grabbed some gadgets and other items into a bag. “I’M COMING FOR YOU-“ He jumped into the portal as it closed.

***

_He couldn’t take the stretching and pulling force that was put onto him. He closed his eyes, hoping that it would stop… until he fell to the ground._

***

“Ugh…” Brain mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He recognized a familiar person in front of him. “P-Pinky?”

“Brain!” Pinky put his shoulders on him. “Thank goodness you came! You see, this pulling and stretching gave me a new look!”

“What do you mean by new-“ Brain paused when he looked down at his body. “Three-dimensional?!” He screamed.

Pinky and the Brain were in another dimension.

“But where are we to be exact?” Pinky shrugged. 

Brain took a close look around the area they were in. Then walked up to a nearby river. “We must be in Paris, so this must be the La Seine!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about except the fact that we’re in Paris.” Pinky shook his head. 

Brain walked around for a bit, then got an idea, “Pinky! Are you pondering what I’m pondering?”

“I think so, Brain,” Pinky replied. “But what if they don’t catch the bug on time?”

Brain walked up to Pinky and grabbed him by the snout. “No! We’re gonna start our latest plan here in Paris!” He let go of him.

“What plan?” Pinky tilted his head.

“You’ll see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, this was short. Upcoming chapters will be longer!


	2. Our Latest Plan

_Brain’s plan was simple; he made a remote to zap people with so that they can be less intelligent. So when everyone’s confused, he will take control of Paris and then the world!_

“Are you sure this will work, Brain?” Pinky asked his friend. 

They were both walking near the streets of Paris, eventually heading to a park nearby.

“Of course it will, Pinky!” Brain said as the two sat down on the bench.

“Ooh! Look, Brain!” Pinky pointed towards somewhere. “It’s a merry-go-round!”

Brain facepalmed, “You have to be kidding me…”

“Please, Brain?” Pinky leaned closer to him with his puppy-eyes. 

“Fine,” Brain sighed. “But then we’re getting back to the plan!

“Sounds good with me!”

***

“This is so much fun ~troz!” Pinky was currently laughing on the merry-go-round in the park, Brain watching him from the ground.

“Are you done yet?” He called out.  
“Nope!”

Brain sighed again, then noticed a teenage girl entering the park. He took out his remote and squinted his eyes. “Perfect…”

It had been a few minutes and Pinky was still riding the merry-go-round.

“Brain! Do you want a turn? Brain?” He looked around for his friend, so was sneaking up on the girl from before, ready to zap them.

Pinky noticed, and jumped off the horse while it was still moving. “Wait! Brain!”

Brain chuckled as he aimed the remote to the girl. “Get ready, Pinky!” 

Pinky quickly climbed up the bench to stop his friend. “Don’t do it!” He pushed Brain away from the girl right before he zapped her with the remote. This lead to Brain falling onto the ground, with the remote broken. 

Pinky looked down to make sure he was alright. “Are you okay, Brain?” 

Brain made a few angry noises, then proceeded to get up. He looked furious at Pinky.  
“I guess we can try again?” Pinky shrugged and turned to the girl, only to realize she was gone. “Oh, I guess not!” He put his hands on his hips.

“Pinky…” Brain walked towards him. “This is YOUR fault!” He pointed to him. “Now the remote’s broken thanks to you!”

“B-but Brain!” Pinky started to cry.

“Leave me alone,” Brain replied. “I need to think what we should do next.”

“Alright, then…” Pinky sat down.  
***

_Somewhere in Paris, a window opened in a room. A man with a cane, along with many white butterflies, were in that room._

“Failing plans for world domination? Seems like someone needs help.” The man said, grabbing onto one of the many butterflies in the room, turning it purple. “This is perfect for my next akuma!”

The butterfly flew out the window. “Fly, my little akuma, and evilize them!” 

***

“So I was like wheeeeee and then I went wooooo!” Pinky was talking about his time on the merry-go-round from earlier. “You should’ve seen my face, Brain!” He was attempting to cheer up his friend.

The butterfly, however, landed on Brain’s broken remote, turning it purple.  
Brain looked forward, ready to hear what the man from earlier had to say.

“Cranium, I am Hawk Moth.”

“H-Hawk Moth?” Brain asked.

“Brain?” Pinky turned to face him, then brushed it off. “He’s probably pondering something else right now!”

“Yes, I see you want to take over the world. So how about I help you with that?” Hawk Moth explained. 

“Taking over the world? Help?” Brain asked himself, not knowing what he was going up against.

Hawk Moth nodded, “In return, you must give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. 

“So when are you gonna speak to me-” Pinky asked Brain, who wasn’t responding, until he was caught off.

“Yes! Hawk Moth, I shall do what you say!” Brain made a deal with Hawk Moth as darkness engulfed the mouse. 

“Brain?” Pinky turned to his “friend”, only to see something else. 

Pinky screamed, and ran away from this being.

*** 

“Phew!” Marinette sat down on her chair. “That group presentation was rough!” 

“At least you were assigned with Alya!” Her kwami, Tikki, told her. 

Marinette got up, and sat herself on her bed. “Thank goodness Chloe didn’t say anything-“ She was caught off by a loud noise. 

“We gotta check that out, Tikki!”

They both ran downstairs to the bottom floor, where Marinette’s parents were baking something.

“Is there anything wrong?” Tikki asked Marinette.

“Hi, Dad!” Marinette slowly walked towards her dad. “What are you-“ 

“Cranium is our leader…” Her dad turned to face her.

Marinette screamed in response and ran back upstairs. 

“What was that?” Tikki asked her.

“Cranium…” Marinette said while scrolling through her phone. “Must be another akuma!”

Marinette showed Tikki a video of what seemed to be people bowing down to the akumatized person, all saying "Cranium is our leader."

“But why do they look like a mouse?” Tikki asked her.

“No time for explanation, I gotta transform!” Marinette responded.

“Tikki, Spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter... again! I'm currently trying to keep it short like an episode!


	3. I Gotta Save Him!

Ladybug ran on the rooftops of Paris, trying to get to where the Akumatized victim was. 

“Hey there, bugaboo.” 

Ladybug turned to see Chat Noir running alongside her. “So where’s this mouse guy that looks kinda like Hawk Moth at?”

“I’m not sure.” Ladybug said where facing forward. “But I think they’ll be harder to defeat since they got their brainwashed minions!”

“Yes, my fellow Paris people! Bow down to me!” Cranium yelled out from a rooftop as the people below bowed down to him. 

_“Long live our leader, Cranium.”_

“We got you now, Cranium!” Ladybug jumped on the rooftop where he currently was behind him, ready to strike with her yo-yo.

“So,” Chat Noir asked as he landed beside Ladybug. “How are we going to get him?”

Suddenly, Cranium noticed the voices behind him and turned to face Ladybug and Chat Noir. “I got you two now!” He pointed his remote at the two as they began to shield themselves.

He zapped with the remote as they dodged. But then, one of the zaps caught Chat Noir, leaving him to fall to the ground.  
“Chat Noir!” Ladybug ran to check on him. “Are you okay?!”

Chat Noir opened his eyes, which were mindless like a zombie. “Cranium is our leader…” He spoke out.

“Oh no,” Ladybug realized that he had been zapped by Cranium’s remote!

Cranium laughed, “One down, one to go!” He pointed the remote to Ladybug. But right before he can zap it, she jumped off the rooftop. 

“Bummer.” Cranium sighed, then turned to Chat Noir, who was currently bowing down to him. “Even he can’t chase after her… guess I’ll have to do it myself!”

***

Ladybug hid in an alley to protect herself from Cranium. “At least I’ll be safe here…”

Suddenly, she heard someone crying. She looked down to see Pinky sitting against the wall, crying for his friend. “He’s been evil’d I tell you, EVIL’D!”

“You mean Akumatized?” Ladybug bent down to the mouse. 

Pinky nodded as he wiped off a tear. “Yes ~zort!”

Ladybug looked at him for a second, then came to the realization that she was talking to a mouse that wasn’t even a Kwami. “You can talk?!” “Of course I can!” Pinky said, completely changing his mood. “I’m genetically altered to do so!”

“That’s odd…” Ladybug said to herself. “Tell me, who is your friend?” She asked him.

“My friend the Brain! He’s a genius… who was turned evil!” Pinky explained as he gestured his hands.

“So that must be who the Cranium is!” 

“Exactly!” Pinky realized. “He was talking to a guy called Hawk Moth!” 

“Hawk Moth, is someone we must defeat!” Ladybug stood up. 

“And I really want to help Brain get back to normal!”

Ladybug realized something, sighed, then bent back down. She took out her yo-yo, and took out a necklace from it.

“Pinky, here is the Miraculous of the Mouse, which grants you the power of multiplication. You will use it for the greater good.” Ladybug gave the necklace to Pinky. “Once this job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me, can I trust you with that?”

Pinky nodded, “If I want to save my friend, then of course!” He put it on, causing an orb of light to appear out of it and spin around him, eventually revealing to be Mullo, the Mouse Kwami.

“Poit! Hey!” Pinky pointed to them. “You kinda look like the Brain… and me!”

Mullo chuckled, “That’s kinda like a compliment!” 

“So,” Pinky shrugged, “How do I transform?”

“You just say ‘Mullo, Get Squeaky!’” They replied.

Pinky nodded, “Mullo, Get Squeaky ~Narf!” 

Mullo went into the necklace, as it physically changed, now showing five pink mice. 

Pinky was engulfed in ribbons, until eventually coming out of them as a human. 

He hugged himself, forming a dress and lab coat, then stomping to the ground to form his leggings and boots (with ballet slippers). He clapped his hands for the ribbons to put gloves on. He put his hand through his white hair, mouse ears popping out. 

He grabbed the ribbons, which turned into a jumprope. After jumping with it a few times, he spun around and wrapped it around his waist, right before posing. 

Pinky opened his eyes to see Ladybug shocked. “K-kwamis can do that?!” 

“What are you talking about?” Pinky titled his head, unaware of the changes he went through. 

“Pinky,” Ladybug sighed, “YOU’RE HUMAN!”

“I’M WHAT?!” Pinky looked at his hands then his new body, he was indeed a human!

“No time to waste, we gotta go!” Ladybug said as she grabbed onto Pinky and used her yo-yo to get them to the rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, cliffhanger... again! 
> 
> Guess Pinky's now a human!
> 
> (Also I ordered a mouse miraculous replica from Etsy just for fun and it's gonna be here soon)


	4. There's No Time!

Pinky and Ladybug ran and jumped on the rooftops of Paris. Pinky especially had fun since his limitations of being a mouse were lifted due to the miraculous he was given. “Hahaha ~narf!”

Pinky felt so free and intelligent. Heck, he can now solve multiplication… even if it wasn’t the power he was granted, all because his intelligence was increased by a lot.

“Pinky,” Ladybug stopped and told him. “You’re gonna need a name if you’re a superhero.”

“Hmmm…” Pinky put a hand to his chin. “How about… Pinkberry!”

“That works with me!” Ladybug smiled. 

They both ran to where Chat Noir and Cranium were and hid behind a wall. 

“The remote he has!” Pinkberry whispered to Ladybug.

“That must be where the akuma is!” Ladybug told him.

“So,” Pinkberry shrugged, “How do we get it?”

“We’re gonna need a distraction,” Ladybug turned to Pinkberry. “Use Multitude!”

Pinkberry nodded “Got it!” He jumped with his jumprope and threw it into the air. “Multitude!” He said as a ribbon surrounded him. 

The ribbon broke apart as his legs began to shine, causing multiple clones to come out. Eventually, Pinkberry was the size of the clones  
The Pinkberry clones ran to Chat Noir. “Hey Chatty!” The original one waved to him. “Over here!”

Chat Noir got up from his bowing position and started chasing the clones, with the original getting ready to fight Cranium. “I don’t know how long this will last, Ladybug!” Pinkberry told her.

Ladybug turned away from watching. “I gotta use it now!”

She threw her yo-yo into the air. “Lucky Charm!” 

A cheese covered in wax dropped down. “Really?” Ladybug replied. “Cheese?!”

She searched around for ideas; Give it to Pinkberry’s clones, who will then throw it to Cranium, which will then give her enough time to grab the remote and get the akuma.

“Pinkberry!” She told the original one. “Here!” She threw him the cheese.

“Oh Cranium!” Pinkberry held up the cheese. 

Cranium turned to see the clones stacked up on each other like a cheer squad, with the top being the original Pinkberry holding the cheese. He ran to grab it and started unwrapping it.

All the Pinkberries came back together to form the original-sized one. “Now that should do the trick!” He said while dusting off his hands.

Ladybug fought with Chat Noir, then realized one of the dots on her earrings was gone. “We only have a few minutes before we transform back! Get the akuma!”  
“Got it ~narf!” Pinkberry saluted. 

Suddenly, Cranium realized something and raised an eyebrow. “Narf?” He stood face-to-face against Pinkberry, even if Cranium was only four feet tall. His shock turned to anger. “PINKY!!!!!” He started tackling Pinkberry as the two fought each other. 

Ladybug noticed this, and grabbed the remote, but not before Chat Noir used Cataclysm. He put has hand on the remote, not realizing that it would break apart. This caused Cranium and Pinkberry to stop fighting and turn to see the akuma fly out of the remote. 

“NO!” Cranium screamed before Pinkberry grabbed onto him.

“No more evil doing for you!” Ladybug said as she opened her yo-yo. “Time to de-evilize!” She swung it, catching the akuma. “Gotcha!” 

She opened the yo-yo as a white butterfly flew out. “Bye-bye little butterfly!”

She threw the cheese from before into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Light surrounded many things, causing them to be fixed. As for the people who were brainwashed by Cranium, they were confused as to where they were and decided to go back to what they were doing. 

The light surrounded Cranium as he reverted back into Brain. “W-what?” He sat up and looked around. “Why am I on a roof?!”

Chat Noir got up and fist-bumped with Ladybug. 

They both faced Pinkberry as he nodded, and joined in on the fist-bump. “Zort!”

Brain stood up, then realized who Pinkberry really was. “Pinky?”

Pinkberry turned to him, “Brain?” 

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow, “What’s going on with those two?”

“I need to get them back to where they belong.” Ladybug said as she picked up Brain and grabbed Pinkberry. She then used her yo-yo to bring them to the alley where Pinky was before.

***

“Are you sure we can’t tell anyone else?” Brain asked about Pinkberry’s true identity as Pinky. 

Ladybug nodded in response. “Just the two of you, nobody else.”

“Unsqueak,” Pinkberry said as light changed him back into Pinky.

Pinky took off the necklace and gave it back to Ladybug. 

“Thanks for your help, Pinky,” She smiled as she used her yo-yo to get out of the alley.

“Now that she’s gone…” Brain said as he took out another remote. “We can use this to get back to the lab!”

He zapped it at the wall to from another portal. “Come, Pinky, we must prepare for tomorrow night!” He walked towards it.

“Why Brain?” Pinky shrugged. “What are we gonna do tomorrow night?” 

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky; try to take over the world!” Brain walked into the portal followed by Pinky, then the portal closed.

***

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth sighed. “Guess they’re gone now, wonder if we’ll ever see them again…” He said as the window in the room closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like the end of the story... but that's not the case! We're just starting! There's more to come soon!


End file.
